Book Two: The Founders' Prophecy
by purple909
Summary: The trio are juniors now and everything is great until a mysterious explosion in Axiom Labs lands Charlotte in a coma and leaves many more mysteries unsolved.But Charlotte isn't fully asleep and her full powers are waiting to be shown.Read Book One first!
1. Prologue

**Here is, wait for it… wait for it… the prologue of Book Two!!!! I hope everyone likes it!!! Personally, this is my favorite book! Please review after you're done reading!!!**

Prologue

Mañana

The sun shone into the opening of Mañana's room, waking him up. With a groan, he sat up from his bed and stretched. He looked around his golden room and sighed. He wasn't really looking forward to the day's events. Reluctantly, Mañana stood up and pulled up his thin white silk covers in order to make his bed. His room was pretty empty. On one golden wall was a large mirror; next to it, a golden dresser. In the corner was his bed made out of, you guessed it, golden bricks. The whole city was made out of gold, in fact. Nothing had really changed for centuries and during those centuries everything in the Founder's Land was just peachy. Well, not anymore. Mañana walked over to one of his 'windows' and looked out onto the courtyard. Fellow founders walked and talked about the city's latest gossip. Most of it was about the people's lives on earth; what latest stunt somebody pulled, a new engagement, an interesting murder, and more stuff like that. Mañana couldn't help but be amused by all of it. It had been at least a century since he had been on earth and much more for other people in the city. Everyone's favorite pastime was spying on the humans. Except for Mañana; he was busy with more important matters. Such as saving the humans or at least figuring out what Cavanaugh was up to. Yes, times were changing in the Founder's Land, and he was afraid that it wasn't for the better. Cavanaugh was one of the newer founders and he didn't really understand what founders were supposed to do. Founders were a different kind of ghosts; people with responsibilities that they had to uphold. Cavanaugh was too hung up in the founders' past to see beyond that. He wanted power; he wanted to rule everything. Which, in Mañana's opinion, wasn't very original. Mañana was supposed to be Cavanaugh's mentor and to keep an eye on him. His first responsibility was granted by the Elder Founders; his second, an unofficial one from Clockwork. Yep, he and Clockwork were buddies; as Mañana liked to think of it. Clockwork often warned him of the future and had given him a subtle hint that Cavanaugh was bad news. Knowing that Clockwork wasn't someone to doubt, he had followed the orders. Suddenly, a knock on his door, golden of course, interrupted his thoughts.

"Mañana!" a feminine voice called, "May I come in?"

"Elizabeth!" he replied happily, "Yes, please do!"

A young woman entered the room and softly closed the door. She had long flowing blond hair that went down to her waist. In her hair, she had a large white lily. She wore a white strapless sundress that extended to her ankles where a gold anklet showed. Mañana had to admit that he was getting sick of all this gold. Elizabeth had soft blue eyes, a short perky nose, and dimples when she happened to smile.

"Did you hear the announcement?" she asked, her heavenly voice sounding urgent.

"No." Mañana answered, confused.

"Cavanaugh is calling everyone to the stairs of the Palace." Elizabeth continued, "The fliers said it was important."

"Cavanaugh wrote them?" he asked, getting angry, "He has no position of authority!"

"He does now. The Elder Founders have passed, all of them! Cavanaugh claims that before they did, they proclaimed him king."

"King! We have no king; we have Leaders! And… wait… the Elders have all passed? This is terrible. What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know, Mañana. I really don't, but perhaps we should go to the Palace. It could give us some answers."

He glanced out of his window quickly to discover that the courtyard was now empty.

"Perhaps you're right." He told Elizabeth, "Let's go."

With that, the duo exited Mañana's room and hurried down the courtyard to the Palace's steps where a crowd has already assembled. Mañana pushed his way to the front with Elizabeth at his heels. Cavanaugh was standing elegantly at the top of the grand stairs where a podium stood. He was a handsome young man with light brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. He wore a sly grin as he prepared to speak to the whole of the city.

"My fellow founders," he said as he began his speech, "for centuries our people have lived in secret in our wondrous land with important, yes, important responsibilities to keep the course of the earth going smoothly. Long ago, at a time that none of us have lived through but we do know about, our people ruled both this world and the humans' world. Our beautiful Founders' Land covered the whole of the Ghost Zone and our prosperous lives stretched to the humans. Then, all of that changed when suddenly the current king decided that we should change all of that. He destroyed the strong bond between our zone and earth so it could only be reached through portals. He destroyed the grand monarchy in favor of what he called a fair leadership."

At this point of his speech, Mañana was appalled. That wasn't how it had happened at all! He was lying to the other founders! Mañana hoped that they would remember what they were taught. He looked around desperately in despair to find that his hopes were a lost cause. They were all listening intently and seemed to be hanging on every word.

"The Elders put me in charge before they passed so I could stand here now and say this to you. I have a proposition for all of you. Join me as a newfound Founder of Yesterday and help me claim earth back for ourselves or risk being sent into exile."

That kind of put everybody into shock. Mañana, himself, was a little bit surprised. Everything was silent; it kind of creeped him out. He looked over at Elizabeth who had a scared but determined face set upon her face. He gave her a reasurring nod which she returned.

"Well?" Cavanaugh spoke up angrily, "Any response?"

The founders looked around at each other nervously. A few smiled and walked up the stairs to join Cavanaugh. Mañana gave them a disapproving eye. They were all younger ones that had joined the founders the same time as Cavanaugh. It suddenly occurred to him that they had all planned this together with Cavanaugh as their leader. Cavanaugh smiled evilly.

"Nobody else? Well, I'm going to have to do this then. I really don't want to."

Cavanaugh snapped his fingers and five more young founders emerged from the Palace and came running towards the remaining founders.

"Oh, no." Mañana whispered, "Come with me, Elizabeth!"

Mañana grabbed her hand and ran for the safest place he knew of; the cove.

**Yay!! Book Two has officially begun!! I hope everyone likes it! I know that it's kind of confusing because right now there isn't really anything to do with danny phantom. Or… it seems that way. Please review!!!! And if you do please add what kind of shipper you are!! I greatly appreciate it!! Thanks!!!**

0241


	2. Snowball Fights and TreeHuggers

**Okay, so here is the first real chapter. Mostly fluff and beginning stuff but at the end is the beginning of the real story. So… enjoy!!!**

Chapter One

Shaun

Shaun woke up to a bright, sunny day. As he opened his eyes, he smiled; what a beautiful day. Then he remembered; today was a school day. It should still be dark outside. Franticly, Shaun grabbed his alarm clock from his nightstand and saw that the time was 8:36. He was _so_ late for school. He jumped out of bed, ran for his dresser and pulled out a sweatshirt and jeans. Before he could begin changing, however, a knock came on his door.

"Shaun!" called Tucker, "You've got a snow day! I turned off your alarm clock. The whole town's got about twenty-seven inches of it!"

"Twenty-seven inches!!" Shaun cried in disbelief, "Thanks, Tuck!"

"No problem, kid." Tucker answered like Indiana Jones.

Shaun walked towards his window and looked out. Tucker was right; everything was covered in white fluff. Suddenly, loud banging on his window startled him and made him jump. Charlotte appeared out of mid-air, laughing.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" she called.

"Gosh, you scared me!" Shaun said.

"Oooh! I'm such a scary ghost!" Charlotte said sarcastically.

Shaun sighed but smiled at her.

"So when did you get up?" he accused.

Charlotte stopped giggling and looked away not-so-innocently.

Shaun laughed; he knew it. Then he got an idea. Quickly while she was distracted, he changed into his ghost form and zoomed through the wall, intangible. Shaun then flew down to hover above the snow, still invisible. As quietly as possible, he scooped out a handful of snow and silently molded it into a ball. Charlotte had already realized that he was gone and she was knocking on his window and calling his name. At that point, Shaun must've made a noise or something because she turned around in the air and looked at the ground suspiciously. Quickly, Shaun thrust the newly made snowball straight at her. It hits its target right on. Charlotte let out a shriek as it hit. Shaun couldn't help but laugh as he turned visible again. Suddenly, something hit him right in the gut; a snowball. Shaun looked up to find Charlotte smiling at him; just suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, you've got a storm comin' to you now." Shaun said, sounding important but his humorous face gave it away.

"Bring it on!" Charlotte challenged.

The two teens hovered above the snow with intense gazes at each other. Suddenly, it was like an alarm went off and Shaun and Charlotte started grabbing snow and chucking it at each other rapidly. Shaun was glad that they had a big yard. Although Tucker and Shaun's house was small enough to fit in an apartment, they had a big backyard. Tucker had wanted a lawn and, frankly, so did Shaun. Again, the house was small; a kitchen, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a family room. They also had a basement but it was tiny and unfinished so they just used it as storage. Shaun wasn't sure how long the snowball fight lasted before—

"Hey! How dare you guys start without me!" Finn called as she attempted to run through the deep snow.

She wasn't wearing her usual outfit because of the snow. Instead, she wore a dark pink windbreaker, black snow pants, black boots with pink trim, and had her hair up. Suddenly, Finn fell down to her knees in the snow.

"Crap!" she cried, "Could someone help me?"

"Sure thing, Finny!" Shaun laughed as he pulled her up from the air.

"Thank you." She answered politely and then got back to her old self, "But _don't_ call me Finny."

Shaun dropped her into the area where the snow had mostly been shoved away by Charlotte and his snowball war.

"Why not, Finn?" Charlotte asked, "I think it's cute!"  
"Don't mock me, Charlotte." Finn answered, being serious, "I'm not in the mood."

Charlotte frowned.

"Why?" Shaun asked, not understanding.

"_Why?_ Because I had to trudge through the snow all the way over here; that's why! You know, not everybody has ghost powers that can fly them everywhere."

"They should; they're very handy." Charlotte kept on mocking.

"You should've used your suit… or called or something" Shaun suggested.

Finn sighed.

"I suppose that would've been smart. But you know how I don't really think; I do."

Shaun chuckled. It was true. Shaun always found it funny that Finn would admit all the negative things about herself. Only _she_ would do that kind of thing. Charlotte changed the subject.

"I do love the wintertime. Don't you guys?"

Shaun didn't answer. Personally, he hated it.

"I guess its okay." Finn replied, "But it's not really my favorite."

"Oh." Charlotte said, obviously not sure where to take the conversation now.

"We should go somewhere." She said instead.

"Where?" Shaun asked, "Isn't everything closed 'cause of the roads?"

"Not every fun place is a store, Shaun." Charlotte replied back, "We can go to that beautiful forest outside of Amity Park. You know the place, right Finn?"

"Umm… is that the one where you used to always go as a kid?" she answered.

"Yep! Don't you think we should go?" Charlotte persuaded.

"Well…" Shaun wasn't sure about going to a _forest_ for fun.

"Please!" Charlotte cried, batting her eyelashes as she held out the one syllable in 'please'.

"Come on; let's just go." Finn said with humor, "Let the tree-hugger have her fun."

"I'm not a tree-hugger." Charlotte laughed, "I simply love the earth."

Finn leaned over to Shaun and whispered: "Tree-hugger" in his ear.

With that, they took to the skies, though Finn was a bit behind because she had to put on her suit in order to fly.

Shaun loved the feel of the wind against him. He loved the way it whipped through his short, shaggy hair. He felt free in the sky; like he was invincible. In joy, Shaun spread out his arms as he flew.

"There it is!" Charlotte called, pointing to an expanse of trees with a small creek running through it.

She picked up speed as she flew down to a larger section of the creek and landed silently on the edge. Finn and Shaun followed closely behind. The trio walked through the trees and jumped over the bubbling creek, though Charlotte once tried to cheat by flying just the smallest bit, they talked and laughed.

Soon, the sun was in the middle of the sky and everyone's stomachs were rumbling.

"Can we go eat now?" Shaun pleaded.

"Fine." Charlotte concluded, "If you guys are so hungry."

At that moment, her stomach grumbled loudly. Charlotte's cheeks went red, but Shaun and Finn laughed.

"We're not the only ones!" Finn giggled.

The trio, once again, flew into the sky, but this time staying close to the ground. As they flew, Finn had her arms around her two best friends. After a few minutes, they were nearing the edge of the forest.

"Strange;" Charlotte said, "I thought the forest used to be bigger."

Finn and Shaun exchanged 'I don't really have anything to say on that subject because I wasn't here then so I honestly don't know at all' glances.

Then a big shiny metal building came into view; it was Axiom Labs.

"Ugh!!!" Charlotte cried, "Stupid big time companies, killing everything in their path!"

"Calm down—" Finn tried to say.

"No, Finn, I won't calm down! I love this forest! This is _my_ forest! And their killing it!"

Again, Shaun couldn't really calm anyone down and especially not Charlotte, so he didn't really say anything. Finn and Charlotte kept yelling at each other. Well, Finn was trying not to yell but it wasn't really working. He thought back to when Finn always said how she wasn't good at talking about 'feelings' and yet here she was trying to calm Charlotte, of all people, down. Jeez; after about two years Shaun still didn't understand her. Suddenly, he spied a dark hooded figure come out of the wall of Axiom Labs. Wait; out of the wall? Was it… hovering? Then a blue wisp of smoke came out of both Shaun's and Charlotte's mouth. Crap; it was a ghost. Finally, Finn and Charlotte stopped arguing and they all looked at each other in common interest.

"I guess we should go get it, huh?" Finn said not so enthusiastically.

"Yeah" Charlotte sighed, "I guess."

Finn let go of their shoulders and prepared for a fight.

"I've never seen that ghost before." Shaun voiced his worries.

"Whatever." Finn said with a shrug, "A ghost is a ghost."

"I guess." Shaun replied, though inside he still wasn't sure.

As the trio lowered and got closer to the new ghost, Shaun glanced at Charlotte eyeing the ghost suspiciously and he wondered if she was unsure too.

**YAY! That was fun to write. I think I'm getting better at this 'comedy' thing. Well, in the next chapter things heat up. Please review!!! If you do please say what shipper you are!! That means Faun (Finn x Shaun) or Shaulette (Shaun x Charlotte). I would really **_**really**_** appreciate it. Really. Please Review. **


	3. Action!

**So this is when the real story starts… and it gets more exciting. … At least I think so. Again, this is my fav part of the trilogy so things should go a bit faster because I know that plot so well. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Charlotte

Something about that ghost wasn't right. Shaun was right; she had never seen it before and was pretty sure that her father had never mentioned a ghost like this before. It wasn't just that, either. It was the way that it acted. You couldn't see its face, Charlotte wasn't even sure that it had one. It was covered in a black cloak with the hood up. Charlotte could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Never had she felt so scared about a single ghost, except for Vlad but he didn't count.

The trio grew closer to the ghost and Charlotte waited for the ghost to attack or run away, or at least do something. But it just stayed put. The trio landed, a bit cautiously, and Shaun and Finn looked at her expectantly. They wanted her to speak first.

"Why can't one of you go?" Charlotte mouthed silently.

"You're in charge!" Finn mouthed back.

"You always get mad when I say that!" Charlotte fired back, still with her mouth.

"Yeah,… well." Finn somehow pulled off without saying anything.

"Guys!" Shaun said out loud.

"Shaun, we're trying not to speak!" Charlotte mouthed at him.

He said nothing, but just gestured towards the ghost. Wait a second; the ghost was gone.

"Oh." Charlotte finally spoke.

"Where'd it go!?" Finn yelled.

"Through the wall!" Shaun yelled back.

Charlotte immediately turned intangible and rushed through the wall. What she saw surprised her. The ghost was just standing in the hallway, like it was waiting. Charlotte raised her eyebrow right before Shaun appeared bringing Finn with him.

"Ugh, I'm still not used to that." Finn mumbled before she saw the ghost.

Before they could react, the ghost ran at full speed down the hallway. The trio followed a bit dazed. Shaun gave Charlotte an asking eye and she shrugged back. The ghost sped up as they turned a corner and she silently wished that they wouldn't run into any Axiom Labs workers. That would complicate things even further. Charlotte wondered if this was going to turn into a fight anytime soon. They seemed to just fly and fly… and fly. How big was this building?

Suddenly, the ghost turned into a large room. Charlotte saw some shelves with bottles of chemicals in them, but that was it. What was this ghost up to? It stopped all of a sudden but didn't turn around. The trio looked around at each other. Charlotte decided to be mature.

"Umm," she began talking to the ghost. Great start; real mature.

"Who are you?" Charlotte thought this was a good place to start. Every other ghost always gave a long monologue about who they were and how 'great' they were. It was kind of weird that this one didn't. Charlotte could just see it smile underneath the shadow of its hood.

"Oh, you'll soon found out, Charlotte, my dear. Don't you worry."

Charlotte was baffled as to how it knew her name. She could now tell that it was a man, a young man actually, through his voice. Something about this ghost wasn't right. She was sure of it now.

"Shaun, Finn; you guys go." Charlotte ordered quietly.

"We're not leaving you all alone!" Shaun said sternly.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Charlotte said back.

"Listen to the her." The ghost interrupted, "You would be better off."

Without a reaction, the ghost suddenly disappeared.

"What the-" Shaun exclaimed.

Then the ghost reappeared behind Finn and grabbed her leg. It was a good thing, or Charlotte guessed a bad thing, that she was short or the ghost wouldn't be able to grasp her like that.

Finn didn't scream but instead cried: "Why is it always me?!?" rather angrily.

She attempted to shoot him with a blaster on her arm but, quick as Jackie Chan, the ghost grabbed the device and ripped it off her suit. Finn exclaimed a quick "Crap!" before the ghost had two hands on her foot and with must've been massive strength completely bent her ankle to the right. A loud crack was heard that same time as a scream from Finn. Charlotte and Shaun watched in horror. The ghost dropped her rather gently actually on her back instead of her head.

"Finn!" Charlotte and Shaun yelled in unison as they rushed over to help her.

The ghost momentarily forgotten, Shaun helped her sit back up as Charlotte cradled her foot which was horribly crooked. Finn was in tears.

"I've got to put this back in place, Finn." Charlotte told her best friend gently.

When you've been fighting ghosts for three years and your father had been since you were born, you get to learn a few things about medicine. Carefully as she could, Charlotte cracked Finn's ankle back into its normal place. Finn winced and seemed to have held back a shriek, but was all in all okay.

"I'd hate to break up this episode of E.R., but I'm kind of on a schedule." the ghost said slyly.

Charlotte stood up to stand her ground.

"You're a terrible person." She said angrily.

"Gee, that last comment really hurt me." He replied sarcastically.

"Don't let him get you all worked up, Charlotte!" Shaun yelled as he supported Finn, still on the ground.

Charlotte didn't answer. He hurt one of her best friends and she wouldn't let him get away with it. She wished that she had her swords but she would have to make do with her original powers. Quickly, she created two ice daggers in her hands and lunged at the ghost. He smiled fast before taking off back down the hallway. Charlotte followed, determined, after him. She could hear Shaun's cries to stop but ignored them.

Charlotte flew down the hallways of Axiom Labs, once again, but this time shooting ectoplasm rays at the ghost. He smoothly dodged them every time, but she kept on trying. Suddenly, they turned into an electrical closet. What would he want in here?

The ghost then turned on here and shot an unusually powerful ectoplasm ray which she dodged with ease. Immediately after, Charlotte blew a storm of ice his way. The ghost seemed to struggle the slightest bit, but was ultimately unharmed. She wouldn't give up yet and then shot ray after ray of ectoplasm as she flew around the small room in order to confuse him. He seemed dazed for a while but soon gained back strength. The ghost grabbed her ankle as she flew towards the back and Charlotte feared for her foot. But he slammed her to the ground and held her there by the shoulders. From her view, his face was upside down and she could see his smirk plain as day. This only angered her more. Surprisingly, her arms were free; after all he was just holding her shoulders, so she took the chance to physically punch him in the face. Quick as a flash, the ghost grabbed her hand with his and brought it down. Then, correcting his mistake, he grabbed her other the same way.

Charlotte struggled as hard as possible but she couldn't escape. The ghost glanced up at the doorway and in another quick movement; he slapped a button on a control panel installed in the wall.

"What did you do?" Charlotte demanded.

"Nothing." He obviously lied.

Suddenly, alarms went off in the building, red lights flashed, and a metal door started closing over the clear opening used for a doorway.

"You activated the ghost alarm?!" she asked in disbelief, "Why did you do that?!"

This time the ghost gave no answer. Charlotte, knowing that once the door closed there would be no getting out because of the anti- intangibility materials in the doors and walls after the alarm, struggled even harder.

"You won't be able to get out either, you know!" she told him angrily.

"Sure I won't; you just keep believin' that, honey." He shot back sarcastically.

"Don't call me honey." Charlotte mumbled with almost no emotion.

The door closed with a thud and Charlotte hoped that Shaun and Finn got out okay. Another surprise came when the ghost suddenly let her go.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte accused as she stood up and shook herself off.

"Just helping my cause." He answered casually as he slapped yet another button and this time snapped it off the panel.

"What was that?!" Charlotte yelled.

But he was already gone.

"Oh, yeah." Charlotte said to herself, "He does that disappearing act."

She walked over to the panel to examine the button he snapped off. Underneath the broken wire was a timer going back with words that simply said 'Self Destruct'.

"Crap."

**That was pretty long. Cool. Okay. Whatever. This is a very long chapter. I've been trying to create more paragraphs so it's easier to read. I hope it helps. Please review!!!! And say what shipper you are!! Please!! I'd really like it!! Okay… I'm done… I guess…Bye!!**


	4. Goodbyes

**Wow. I've gotta say that a mini climax came really early in this book. Well, I don't have any reviews yet. That kinda makes me sad. So please please please review when you're done! Thanks for reading anyway! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Shaun

Shaun found it kind of ironic that three years ago Charlotte was attempting to calm _him _down when it came to fighting. Then she ignores him this time.

Shaun wasn't sure where she and that weird ghost went, but he needed to find them soon. After Charlotte took off after the ghost, he dropped Finn off outside the entrance. Shaun just hoped that no guards would interfere. Shaun went searching for Charlotte after that, but then the alarms went off. He remembered thinking: Ghost alarms; how convenient. Then he remembered that the doors would close. Man, how did things go downhill so quickly? As fast as he could he flew for the entrance. When he got there, though, Shaun discovered that the metal doors didn't cover the glass entrance. That's kind of stupid when it came to security, but helpful at the moment.

"I'm still going to go find Charlotte." Shaun told Finn, "Hopefully she's just in the hallways and didn't get herself locked in a room."

"Alright;" Finn replied as she sat cross-legged on the ground, playing with a blade of grass that had poked through a crack in the concrete, "just be safe."

Shaun gave a quick nod and, again, took off down the main hallway.

"Charlotte!" he called as he flew, "Charlotte!"

The doors have all closed now and Shaun was getting the feeling that she was trapped. Suddenly, he heard a faint call from a while off down the hall.

"Shaun! Hello? Shaun! Finn! Shaun? Anybody?"

"Crap." Shaun said to himself.

That was definitely Charlotte.

He sped up; if that was even possible at the pace he was going, in the direction of where he heard her voice. As he flew he kept yelling her name. Soon, he found a small closet with a door that was slightly dented.

"Charlotte? Are you in there?" Shaun asked.

"Shaun? Thank, goodness! Listen, you've got to get you and Finn as far away as possible!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's going to explode; the whole thing!"

"What? What is?"

"Axiom Labs, of course!"

"What!? How do you know?"

"The ghost; it pushed the self-destruct button! We were in here, the electrical closet, and first he set off the alarm and then the self-destruct! After that, he just disappeared! I've tried to bust out, but those doors are indestructible!"

"Okay, but that doesn't make a difference! We're going to get you out of here! We'll get help; we'll-"

"We don't have the time! There's only about thirty-five seconds left!"

Shaun stopped talking. Thirty-five seconds were left. He could hear Charlotte's panting from the room. She must've been really trying to get out. Of course, he would've been too, in her situation.

"Shaun?" Charlotte asked, softly now, "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Um. Where's Finn? You've really got to go."

Shaun found himself choking up but he wouldn't give up on her.

"I'm still not leaving you."

"Twenty seconds, Shaun. Stop acting crazy."

"I'm not the one being crazy, Charlotte. You can't give up on yourself like this."

Nothing. Shaun figured that she was just thinking.

"Please," she said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears, "you're making this even harder than it already is."

"Charlotte…"

"And you can't come back for me either. I'll be in my human form and your identity will be revealed."

Shaun didn't know what to say, but he felt that he should say something more. Charlotte was his best friend. No, she was more than that to him; much more. Should he tell her? Would that be smart? Well, who knows if… if…

"Shaun! Ten seconds! Please, just go!"

"I…I…"

"Shaun!"

"I love you!"

Just like that, Shaun flew back down the hallway, not wanting to hear her response.

Charlotte

Charlotte was speechless. Did Shaun just say… Wow. She didn't know what to think. Charlotte glanced at the timer; five seconds. She crouched down to the ground so that she could wrap her arms around her legs. Charlotte just hoped that Shaun and Finn got out safely. She wished that she could say good-bye to Finn too; her family, as well. Charlotte looked up again; one second. Hoping it could do something, she turned intangible, even though she knew the explosives were specially designed for ghosts. Suddenly, it happened.

Charlotte felt a sharp pain… and then nothing.

Finn

Finn was still sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the glass entrance doors. She had given up on the small blades of grass and was now playing with a little black ant she found. Finn found a long twig and kept blocking the ant's way with it until she got it to climb on. Oh, the things you do when you're bored out of your mind. Soon, she gave up on the ant too. Where was Shaun with Charlotte? She probably got herself stuck and he was busy getting her out, that's all.

She began to get a little uncomfortable. Finn wished that she could move her position but not with her broken ankle. She leaned her neck a bit higher as she tried to look down the hallway through the glass, trying to see if they were coming. After deciding that they weren't in view yet, Finn turned around and managed to scoot around so that she could lean on the door.

She sighed, sort of dramatically, for fun. But the sigh was real. How long was this going to take? Her stomach growled and Finn wondered what time it was now. Suddenly, something went through the door and grabbed her from underneath her arms.

"Hey!" she yelled in surprise.

At first she struggled; then she found out that it was Shaun.

"Oh, sorry." Finn apologized and then laughed slightly, "What took you so long, anyway?"

Shaun didn't response and she wished that she could see his face.

"Okay, then." Finn said, assuming that he was in a bad mood, maybe from hunger.

Then she noticed who wasn't with them.

"Hey," She asked suspiciously, "where's Charlotte?"

There was still no answer. Gosh, he was being really moody right now.

"Hello?" Finn tried to stay persistent.

But he just kept flying towards the forest. Suddenly, a huge boom came from behind them.

"What was that?"

Finn managed to turn her head and look sort of behind them. Immediately, she gasped.

"Axiom Labs just… just… exploded." She turned her head back, "Shaun, was… was Charlotte… was she"

Finn didn't want to finish her sentence and so instead she craned her neck up as far as she could so she could just see the tears streaking down Shaun's face.

"No." Finn whispered, "It couldn't be."

Then the anger set in.

"We have to go back. We can't just leave her! She needs our help! Turn back! Come on, Shaun! Turn back!"

Finn wasn't thinking anymore. She just knew that she had to help her best friend in the whole entire world. Charlotte would do anything for her and so she would do anything for Charlotte.

Finn struggled against Shaun's grasp and somehow managed to free herself. Quickly, she plunged towards the ground and activated her only working jet-shoe. This slowed her fall but ultimately didn't do much without its pair. Luckily, Shaun came grabbed again just in time.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled angrily as they flew higher, "You would've gotten yourself killed! You think that would've helped?! Huh?!"

Finn couldn't help it any longer and she broke down crying. When she did, Shaun sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." He said, "It's just…"

Finn nodded. He didn't need to say anything else. As they continued to fly back towards the city they could just hear the sound of sirens on their way to Axiom Labs.

**I suppose this is a pretty sad chapter. I like to use Finn to brighten things up a bit, but she needs to be sad too. Obviously. Anyway, you may be thinking that I revealed the shipper in this chapter but… what does Charlotte really think? And also, is she dead? Because that would change things too. So still please say what shipper you are if you review. Which… you should definitely do!! Sorry for the delay, by the way. I know it was longer than I usually take. Alright then, I'm done. Ciao!**


	5. And This All Happened in One Day

**This chapter is depressing. At least I think it is. Anyway. Please review this chapter. I do have one!! That's just awesome!!! But I wouldn't mind some more. After all this is chapter 4! I know that some of you may like this story but just don't feel like writing a review. I understand. I admit that I do that all the time. But I really shouldn't. PLEASE review!!! Thanks!!**

Chapter Four

Shaun

As Shaun flew closer and closer to FentonWorks, he began to dread entering it more… and more. What was he going to say? No. It was more than that. His best friend in the world was gone.

Shaun looked down at Finn. She seemed to be looking straight into the distance. He couldn't see her face, but something told me that she wasn't crying anymore. She had always seemed to him to be more of the 'in shock' kind of person, should anything really bad happen. Obviously, this classified as really bad.

Slowly, Shaun lightly set Finn's feet on the ground, but still held on because of her broken ankle. Seconds later he landed next to her and changed back into human form. Shaun just felt more comfortable this way. He glanced at Finn the same time she looked at him. Their eyes locked as if to say 'It's now or later.'

Shaun would rather do it later, but Finn must've felt otherwise because she pressed the doorbell button and began to wait patiently, still leaning on him. It turned out, though, that they didn't have to wait long at all. Danny opened the door anxiously.

"Are you guys okay? It's big news all over town that Axiom Labs exploded and I know that the forest is so close to the Labs and… and…" Danny trailed off as he noticed Shaun's and Finn's tear-stained faces and the absence of his daughter. The he eyed Finn's still slightly crooked ankle.

Shaun looked away, not wanting nor feeling the need to say anything. Finn did the same.

"Where's Charlotte?" Danny asked matter-of-factly.

Finn looked at him straight in the eye and seemed as though she felt that she should say _something_, but didn't. Danny eyes shimmered pure terror and turned fast-walking away, nothing said. Shaun nervously stepped inside the family room, after shaking some snow off his shoes. He stood a few feet in front of the doorway and listened to the sound of Danny and Sam's conversation from the nearby kitchen.

"Charlotte's not with them?" Sam asked.

"No. What should we do?" Danny replied anxiously.

"Well, we should go get her." Sam said, obviously trying to stay calm.

"It _exploded, _Sam." Danny said, not trying to stay calm.

"Yes." Her voice cracked, "I know."

Suddenly, there was silence.

"I-I'm sorry, Sam." Danny told her softly, "I didn't- you know that I didn't," sigh "mean it."

"I know. I know!" more sighing ensued, "We better not leave them in there any longer."

Shaun assumed Danny nodded or something like that because he didn't hear anything else except Finn's "Pssst!" from behind.

"What?' Shaun asked as he turned his head to the side soon before realizing that he had just suddenly left Finn to fend for herself.

She was leaning against the side of the doorway and wasn't doing a very good job of staying balanced. Finn gave him the evil eye as Shaun rescued her from the nasty fall that would've been his fault in the first place. He then proceeded to bring her over to the couch and sat her down.

At the moment, Danny and Sam walked into the room. Sam's eyes were red and Danny still looked extremely anxious. Sam saw Finn's leg, sighed and nodded. Then she left again, muttering something about gauze and band-aids. Shaun sat next to Finn and Danny sat on the loveseat. Danny was hunched over with his hands on his forehead while he rubbed his temples.

"What happened?" He asked, emotionless.

Shaun told him everything from spotting the ghost to him grabbing Finn, with the exception of his and Charlotte's tense conversation. He summed that up by saying "We argued a bit but eventually I- I had to give in."

Sam came in and wrapped Finn's ankle in gauze, telling her to go the hospital when she got home. She'd have to come up with a lie for her parents… again. Sam also turned on the TV.

"I think the best thing we can do is just… wait." Danny said, "Charlotte was right. Our true identity will be challenged."

"But… wait for what, Danny?" Sam asked desperately.

Suddenly, the constant updates for the explosion on the TV became interesting.

"Breaking news coming from the site of the Axiom Labs explosion: a young girl has been found in the wreckage."

"Turn it up! Turn it up!" Finn yelled.

Shaun grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. Could that be her?

"Workers say that they had quote 'no idea' unquote as to why a teenage girl would be inside the building. As authorities investigate the cause of the explosion, we may be able to find out why she was there. The girl's identity is not yet known. She is in critical condition, but is on her way to the nearest hospital."

"She's… she's alive?" Shaun asked in happy surprise, "Let's go!"

Finn was grinning ear to ear and had her hands in a death grip with each other. Sam was crying happy tears. Danny was… well, where is Danny?

A minute later Danny came back in the room dangling his keys to the car.

"What are you guys waiting for?" he asked, "Let's _move_!"

Not waiting for any response, Danny fast-walked through the door on his way to the car. Sam followed happily but still seemed to be anxious. Shaun got up to before hearing "Ah-hem!" from behind.

Shaun turned around and smiled.

"Sorry. Just excited."

"Of course."

Finn sounded slightly hurt and Shaun couldn't understand why. Wouldn't she have done the same thing? In fact, she'd be more likely to forget about something important than he would. Never the less, he helped her to the car anyway.

Danny drove like a maniac. Sam rode shot-gun, while he and Finn were in the backseat. Nobody could help being happy even though they knew that Charlotte still had little hope of survival. Critical condition; that is what the newscaster had said. But Shaun couldn't help being hopeful.

Finn

Finn was lounging in her own hospital room twenty minutes later. Her ankle was in a cast and was feeling a lot better; but the rest of her wasn't.

They wouldn't let her in; her parents and the doctors.

"You shouldn't have been in the woods with all that snow!" her Mother, Star, had said after she fed them the lie that she broke her ankle in the forest. Her Dad, Dash, continued the lecture, "I don't think you should be hanging out with that Fenton girl anymore, if she survives that is!"

She should be worried about that. But he says it every week; except for the 'surviving' part. Which brings Finn back to what really matters.

As for the doctors, they said only close family was allowed when Charlotte was in critical condition. That means Shaun couldn't go in either. Danny and Sam protested, but to no use. Those doctors were persistent.

Reggie _was _at a friend's house, enjoying the snow there. But news of the explosion went around town; closely followed by the fact that Charlotte, or they were saying a teen girl, was inside at the time. You can imagine the emotional trauma.

But Reggie wasn't a little five-year old boy anymore. Now he was seven; big difference right? Sort of. He certainly had grown. He was tall and skinny in his blue jeans and orange and black t-shirt. He wore a slightly darker orange beanie at every moment and seemed to be physically attached to it. The whole get-up went nicely with his fiery red hair. Even his violet eyes complimented the coloring. Right underneath them were his trademark freckles that seemed to be perfectly even on each side. Needless to say, he was a cute kid; for a first-grader.

Now Reggie was sitting outside Charlotte's room. Finn's source, Shaun, also said that the reason why was because he didn't want to go in, but wanted to stay close by. Finn understands this; he and Charlotte had always been close, which was odd considering their age difference and stuff.

Her parents were somewhere else in the building doing who knows what. Probably being all angry and stressed over the bill. They seemed to do that a lot. The only person with her now was Shaun. He left and came back often, checking on Charlotte. Each time he returned with bits of news. Not much, but enough to temporarily satisfy that itch of wanting to see her friend. The last time he came back he brought the biggest news yet. They were going to operate on Charlotte. It seemed like a long time passed after that. Finally a question came up in her brain that since the happy news at Fentonworks hadn't occurred to her.

"Do…do you think she'll… um… you know…live?" Finn asked Shaun cautiously.

He just stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, Finn." He said, "Does anyone really know these things? Heck, one minute someone important to you is living strong and the next she's being rushed to the OR. Anything can happen."

This didn't exactly brighten her spirits.

"You're not being very optimistic." Finn stated angrily.

"Well excuse me for being sick and tired of the people I love droppin' dead at my feet! At least I don't remember the other times!"

"Oh, you always manage to bring things back to you! 'I have amnesia. My parents were both murdered.'"

"Seriously, Finn!!"

"Okay, I admit that was a bit low. But it's true!"

"Well, at least I don't always slow the team down by getting hurt in every battle!"

"It's not my fault that I don't have ghost powers and can just phase through whatever danger we happen to encounter!"

"Yeah, because I chose to be half-dead!"

"You're sure not begging not to be!"

"Hey!!!!!" a voice came from the doorway.

Shaun and Finn stopped shooting insults at each other. Finn realized that she was sitting straight up in her bed and Shaun was standing up. Reggie was the voice in the doorway of course.

"What's the matter with you two?! Can't you just shut up for once!?" He yelled louder than a first-grader should be able to do. "Now settle down so I can tell you some news."

Finn sat back and Shaun sat down. Reggie sat down next to him.

"Sorry." Finn mumbled.

"No. I started it." Shaun replied, "I guess we're both just kind of stressed."

Finn nodded but still felt bad. That didn't mean that she wasn't interested in Reggie's news, though.

"So…" Finn said.

"She's back from the OR." He told them, obviously not wanting to say Charlotte's name. "Everything went fine; sort of. She's not in critical condition anymore. There's a pretty good chance that she'll live…but she _is _in a coma."

A coma.

That's not that bad. Right?

"So we can see her now?" Shaun asked.

Reggie shrugged.

"I guess."

He obviously was still in shock. He didn't really seem his same old happy, hyperactive self.

Shaun grabbed Finn's crutches and helped her out of her bed. Luckily, the doctor spared her from a hospital gown, so she was still in her jeans and tee.

"Are you coming?" she asked Reggie.

He just shook his head and sighed. She felt so bad for the little guy. Finn almost laughed at that thought. He hated it when she called him that. She and Shaun walked down the hallway towards the elevator. Charlotte wasn't on the same floor as they were. In fact, they were in a whole different ward. Oh, well. Shaun reluctantly walked at her slow pace even though she was going as fast as she could with those crutches. Finn sighed one more time. She wanted so badly to see her best friend, yet she dreaded what exactly she would be seeing.

**This… is a really long chapter. I hope everyone likes the new Reggie. I really like his character. A lot happens in this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. It was a lot longer than usual. I guess that I just had a lot going on. Lots of homework and stuff. Please review this one!!! I'm really happy with this chapter!! I hope you are too!! And remember, please say what shipper you are! Only one person has said who they are yet! I would like more feedback! It has also occurred to me that you could say what team you're on too. Like in Twilight. Team Charlotte or Team Finn. I think it's pretty clear by now that Shaun ends up with one of them. Alright this paragraph is getting long. I'll say good-bye now. Adios!!!!**


	6. Awakening

**Hey people!! Happy chapter five!!! I hope everybody enjoys this one!!! I sure do!! And remember, review when done!!!!**

Chapter Five

Shaun

Shaun sped down the road at the highest speed within the law. It wasn't fast enough, though, and he seemed to get stuck at every red light. Plus, he _was _driving Tucker's beat-up Hyundai. Finn rode shot-gun and seemed to be a bit nervous. Shaun had gotten his license in July, which was a while ago but she still didn't trust him driving at high speeds.

It was the day after the explosion and they were headed to the hospital to visit Charlotte. Though she was, well, in a coma they still felt the need to see her. School had a two-hour delay, but they had both slept in after everything that happened yesterday. Snow was still on the ground, making Amity Park look like a beautiful winter wonderland.

The Axiom Labs explosion already seemed a thing of the past to most Amity Parkers. After all, what did it matter to them? Charlotte was the only one in the building, therefore nobody else was hurt. There was a tiny bit of talk at school. Charlotte was popular, though she didn't accept it. People would sit down at their table all the time and Charlotte would just get him and Finn to move with her to another one.

About fifteen minutes later, Shaun sat on a hard cushioned chair beside Charlotte's bed. Finn sat next to him, crutches on her lap extending to the right. He stared at Charlotte's slightly burned hand in silence.

In fact, her whole body was covered in burned marks. A pattern of red ran down her arms and legs. Her face was scarred slightly, mostly around her left eye. Unfortunately, she lost her sight in that eye. But it wasn't a huge scar. It sort of looked like really dark red eye shadow.

Her skin that wasn't burned was pale white that made her looked like a china doll. She laid underneath white hospital covers on a pillow that didn't look very comfortable. As if she could feel it. Her jet-black hair was in a new loose ponytail. A bright white hair-tie held it up and it just didn't look natural. She never wore a white hair-tie; always a silver, blue, or black one.

Shaun hated seeing her like this; powerless. And he could do nothing about it. Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered open… and then closed; all in a matter of seconds.

Shaun looked at Finn and she looked back. That was strange.

"I guess she's having an interesting dream." Finn suggested with a shrug and slight smile.

Shaun nodded.

"I guess."

Yet he just couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on; something that none of them had foreseen.

Charlotte

Charlotte's eyelids fluttered open. She let out a groan and stared at the golden ceiling. Releasing her arms from the covers, she stretched them and then rubbed her eyes.

Man, was she tired. What happened yesterday, anyway? Her memory seemed to be fuzzy. Suddenly, something occurred to her.

Where was she? Why was the ceiling gold?

Charlotte immediately sat up and rubbed her eyes again in disbelief. Everything was gold; the walls, the floor, the small amount of furniture in the room. _Everything _was gold. That… is so weird. She got out of the bed and walked over to the large mirror on the wall. To her surprise, she was in her ghost form. Her usually black hair was silvery-white and her hair-tie was black. Her silver and black outfit was perfectly normal. Her surroundings were not.

In a trance, she walked over to the opening in the wall, which she assumed was some sort of window. Charlotte looked out and gasped. It looked like an Aztec city, accept not in ruins. In fact, it looked like it was thriving. People in white gowns walked around and talked. Beautiful trees and flowers grew where gold pavement was not. Endless blue sky was above it all with a shining sun it the center.

Again, _everything _wasgold.

Suddenly, a knock from what she guessed was a door, made her jump. Charlotte turned around rather dramatically to see a young man with hazel eyes and a reluctantly large smile.

"Hello!" he said happily, "And welcome."

"Uh… hi." Charlotte replied oddly.

"Yes." The man said, still smiling, "Hi."

Charlotte continued to stare at the man with her eyebrows raised. He walked forward a few steps.

"I hope that you found your room was to your liking." He smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Charlotte said not quite paying attention.

"That's wonderful."

His smile was getting kind of creepy.

"My name is Cavanaugh." He said as he held out his hand.

Charlotte hesitated slightly, staring at his out-stretched hand, before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." She told him, not quite sure if she really believed it. "I'm Charlotte."

"Oh, I already knew that." Cavanaugh seemed to truly smile this time.

She smiled back. Suddenly, though, she thought of how he knew her name. More importantly, Charlotte wondered where she was.

Oh my gosh; she thought. Was she _dead_?

That had to be it. This was heaven and she was dead.

"I can tell what you're thinking." Cavanaugh told her suddenly, "I am sorry to tell you that it is true. You died in the explosion."

Alright; so Charlotte _was_ still kind of hoping that something weird was happening, it wasn't hard to imagine because they happened all the time, and that she was still alive. What the man told her just crushed her hopes in the cruelest way. Actually, he didn't really sound very mean, but the reason was cruel.

Thinking back on it, Charlotte couldn't really remember the events before her death. Cavanaugh said it happened in en explosion. Yeah, she did remember an explosion. She was with someone too. A guy; her best friend? No. There was a girl there and she must've been her best friend. Well, maybe she had two.

Charlotte couldn't think of their names. She couldn't recall where she was or what she was doing there. Was it something about ghosts? That seemed to fit.

"Perhaps I should leave you with that news for a while; okay?" Cavanaugh asked.

Charlotte nodded slowly before he walked out of the room and closed the door. Two seconds later a distinctive click came from the door.

Did he just lock her inside the room? It hadn't occurred to Charlotte that the door could've been locked before. Slightly angered, she walked briskly toward the golden door and attempted to turn the knob. Nope. She was right.

Great; she was locked inside a strange room in a strange world… place… whatever.

Charlotte flopped down onto the bed and laid on her back. Her silvery hair was all around her as she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what just happened. Also, she was a bit confused. Cavanaugh didn't really explain much. But one thing stood out.

"I'm dead." Charlotte whispered to the room, "Dead, gone, goodbye world; I'm done."

Shaun

Shaun slowly pulled his car into Fentonworks. After he stopped the car, he just sat in he front seat for a couple minutes; thinking. It's been two weeks since the explosion. Charlotte was doing fine; no changes. Finn's ankle was certainly no reason to worry. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were getting along fine, too. Reggie was… less than happy.

That's why Shaun was at Fentonworks. Sam had asked him to hang out with Reggie to sort of take his mind off everything. Maybe take him inside the ghost zone. He wasn't allowed to go in by himself, and he always complained about it. Now with Danny caught up in Charlotte's worries, there was no time to take Reggie places.

Finally, he sighed and climbed out of the car. Shaun pulled out his extra key to their house and walked into the family room.

"Anybody home?" Shaun called into the house.

Nobody answered so he assumed that either they were in the basement or the Fentons forgot he was coming. The latter might be the most possible.

With another sigh Shaun dropped his keys, cell phone, and wallet onto the kitchen table and opened the door to the basement.

"Hello!?" he yelled down the stairs.

No sounds of greeting were returned. Shaun continued to walk down to the lab, beginning to think that this was all a waste of time. He stepped towards the ghost portal, his steps making echoes bounce off the metal walls of the empty lab. Shaun grazed the back of his hand across the black and yellow paint.

Suddenly, the portal doors shot open which made Shaun change to his ghost form immediately. He involuntarily turned intangible for unknown reasons to him.

Reggie flew out of the swirling green atmosphere of the ghost zone and zoomed right to the button that closed the portal. He was panting and seemed to be utterly exhausted.

Reggie's ghost form was very similar to Danny's; black and silver with a flaming R on the chest. His short silvery hair escaped from the black beanie on his head.

Slowly, he slid down the wall until he sat on the ground. Shaun could tell something was up.

"So Reggie," Shaun began as he turned visible. Reggie gasped as he fidgeted nervously. "What've you been up to?"

"Ummm…" Reggie tried to defend himself.

"Why were you in the ghost zone?" Shaun asked.

"What? *psh* I wasn't… in the *nervous laugh* um… ghost zone."

"I'm sorry, but that was pretty pitiful. What were you thinking? You know you're not allowed to go in there alone."

"Yeah, yeah; I know."

Reggie stood up.

"I was just tired of waiting. I was going to tell you anyway-"

"Yeah right."

"No I was! Well, at first of course I wasn't going to tell _anyone_, but then that changed. I met this girl and…"

"Oh my gosh; you talked to a ghost!"

"She talked to me first!"

"So?!"

"She knew!"

"What?"

"She knew… about everything. About Charlotte and the explosion, who I was and she mentioned you and… and she even said something about Finn and her broken ankle. It was strange; you'd understand that, wouldn't you?"

Shaun floated back to the floor, deep in his thoughts.

What was up with that girl? Who was she anyway?

"She said her name was Ellie. She seemed a little older than me… but she mentioned that she shouldn't be so young. She said that she… ages slowly. But ghosts don't age at all; do they?"  
"No. I don't think so. Was she half-ghost?"

"I'm not sure, but… something tells me no. There's one more thing, though."

"What?"

"I know it sounds strange, but… Ellie… she wanted me to… tell you… that she knows something that we don't; something that has to do with… with Charlotte. She wanted to speak with you… alone."

**GASP! Who is Ellie? What does she know? Do you, the readers, already know it? Is Reggie spiraling into depression? What about Shaun? Find out next chapter!! Please review!!**


End file.
